Bona Fide
by princexxx
Summary: Natsuki finds a naked girl in her apartment. The naked girl can't remember a thing. Natsuki's grandfather made a new discovery, that discovery is turning fictional character into real flesh, which is Shizuru. A character from a famous story "kiyohime" or is it really a fictional character?
1. Chapter 1

"**Bona fide"**

NATSUKIXSHIZURU

FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: don't OWN ANYTHING JUST, just my imagination.

Genre: romance/supernatural/scientific

Plot: Natsuki finds a naked girl in her apartment. The naked girl can't remember a thing. Natsuki's grandfather made a new discovery, that discovery is turning fictional character into real flesh, which is Shizuru. A character from a famous story "kiyohime".

* * *

><p><em>When everything seems to be a fuzz and just don't add up. I find peace at reading books and fantasize about what my life should have been and what life should be.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: The blank sheet<strong>

There are times when everything is just a blank to me, a tabula rasa, like what good old John Locke would say.

I would sometimes rumble incoherent words and people would look at me strangely. Not that I don't mind, because I don't give a care.

I would think a lot of things during that blank state. It usually happen when I'm forcing myself to come up with new ideas and amazing plot for my stories.

_Did I mention that I'm a writer? Oh right I haven't. Well now you know!_

Yes I'm a writer of Japan's famous detective story: **Duran**

My name's Natsuki, Kuga, Natsuki for short. Not Kuga-san, kuga-chan, kuga-Kun and above all not mutt. Just N-a-t-s-u-k-I with the capital 'N'.

I'm 24 years old. Yes! 24.!

I'm a member of the 'no boyfriend/girlfriend since birth club in short the NB/GSB club, as Chie would name me but I think it's cool. Right? The advantage of being single is that you don't have any commitment and you won't turn into something sweet and utterly fanatical kind of girl. No offense to those who are inlove.

I am currently the head of Mai-otome publishing group. My grandfather, Adolf Kuga, gave me the company as a past time and to serve as a cover up. You see my family runs a research facility that deals with human development, so my grandfather tells me. The damn old man just have to be so secretive and scientific.

I don't actually know the full details but who cares as long as I can publish my story and do what I want I don't really mind what my family really does for a living or why are we so filthy rich. Not that I'm complaining.

I don't have anyone to consider as friend, friend. They just assume things that they are my friends. I don't mind really, as long as they don't get in my way because if they do get in my way I would give them a piece of my fist. They can call me a friend if they want to, like someone I know and a good example of that someone would be Mai Tokiha. She's so persistent. Literally persistent! And don't forget her nonstop nagging just like how my grandmother would nag (Bless her soul).Oh and let me not forget Chie and her girlfriend, Aoi, who turns every topic as lewd as possible for example just a simple word like 'cucumber' they would make weird names about it (Don't ask me what it is) and of course there is Nao, my excruciating cousin, who does nothing but insult me and insult me. These airheads are my "friends", take note they assume that they are my friends well except for Nao, she considers me as her bank. Just because I am her guardian while her mother is travelling to who knows where doesn't mean she can exploit me. Sometimes I blame my kindness.

It's few to consider but they are a handful I tell you and they laugh like baboons. A good example would be Mai.

About my lifestyle well Mai would say that my life is like a coal or just like an old cartoon and unhealthy one she said, I don't know why. What's so unhealthy about reading, eating mayo (yum!), play video games all night, ride my bike, create stories and collect Mayo bottles. I at least can keep the dust away from my mayo collection and I am proud to say that I am not a late raiser like Nao.

I don't really understand why Mai is so judgmental about the way I live especially my mayo collections. I mean I don't judge on how big her mammary glands are. I meant her breast.

I don't complain at the way my life runs and I certainly don't care about others. As long as I have the things I want which are my bed, my stories, my games, my bike and my mayo, my lifestyle can be as boring as what my cousin Nao plus Mai would say.

Boring in Nao's sense is that I don't know what love is all about, how innocent I am in dealing with girls/guys, how stupid I am not having wrote a story full of rated M in which could become a must read book amongst younger readers and how my entire story is more about the actions and detective and less sexual part.

Sometimes I would question myself if Nao is indeed related to me. We are absolutely different. I mean she's only 15 for god's sake. 15!..She knows things more than I do, which I should have already known but I don't want to know. Get it? And to think I'm 24 and a proud virgin.

It's not my fault that I prefer that marriage should come first before you ravage or breaks lose your inner beast. In short I'm just playing safe but who gives a damn? Well unfortunately Nao does.

I'm happy the way my life is: simple," boring", free, alone, virgin and never changing.

I am happy indeed.

Until my grandfather decides to give me a gift well more likely use me as a keeper for his experiment.

It was ok if it was a dog or a cat but no Grandfather had to give me a girl to take care at. A human girl!

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think about this first chapter...<p>

I will post my second chapter if things turn out great... whatever:D

Thank you!.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bona Fide"**

**Mai-hime is not mine to own**

* * *

><p>Everything is real so long as you believe in them.- N.K<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -Genre is fantasy<strong>

"So you're saying Natsuki that an 'unknown' girl just appeared in your bedroom?" Mai raised an eyebrow while a certain blunette shivered and nodded. '_She looks so cute, just like a kicked puppy '_Mai mentally squealed as she imagine Natsuki as a puppy.

"And this 'unknown girl' is currently sleeping in your bed?" Natsuki nodded

"Will you help me out or what?" Mai smiled at Natsuki who by then was getting frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>flash back:<em>**

Natsuki was peacefully sleeping, hugging a soft thingy that seems to be moving and breathing.

_My softie little marshmallow... come to me... _Natsuki thought as she tighten her hold_. So soft and wait!.. _She stopped her movements as she felt her marshmallow move and seems to be breathing. She then slowly opened her eyes, afraid that it might be something scary that Nao had sneakily put inside her bedroom. _When I see Nao I'll- _Natsuki didn't bother to finish her thought because right beside her was the most unreal and yet so real. A goddess in a form of a human girl.

_'Thief?'_

Porcelain skin and soft coffee colored hair and Natsuki also noticed the pink like strawberry colored lips.

Natsuki felt like a kettle just by seeing the woman.

"What the hell?" She manage to mutter to herself as she felt like falling out and hit the concrete floor of her bedroom.

"Ouch!" was Natsuki's loud cry as she quickly stood up from her fallen state. She then hushed herself so as not to wake the sleeping beauty.

_I need to see Mai!Quick.. _Natsuki didn't wait quickly but silently went out to Mai's place. Which was one building away from her place..._damn I wish Mai would get a penthouse near my place_

**_end of flash back_**

* * *

><p>"Of course Natsuki..." Mai replied along with a hint of sarcasm which Natsuki noticed.<p>

_Ok scratch the shitty thought about wishing Mai to live closer to me.._

"Hey! What's with your tone? You don't believe me don't you? You think that I'm dreaming like what happened last time?" Natsuki was fuming and Mai was trying to control her giggling. Who could forget last year when Natsuki dreamt that there was a robber trying to get her mayo bottles? Apparently not Mai , she has such a good memory.

'_I mean come on; I know writers are imaginative people but to think that a thief would go all the trouble to steal a bottle of mayonnaise? A bottle of Mayonnaise!..' _Mai had this smile on her that pisses Natsuki

"Pff-t .That's not it Natsuki. It's not that I don't believe you it's just that I haven't seen you so scared and confused before" Mai wiped an imaginary tear and took a deep breath "and maybe because of what happened last time" Mai hurriedly ran for cover.

"AH! MAI! Will you just cut it out and help me!" Natsuki shouted, faced flushed with anger.

"I knew it coming here with you won't solve anything."_Why is it that I let myself think that Mai could help me..Right cause she's the only one who I can run to._ Natsuki was ready to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Wait!" Natsuki turned around; anger was written all over her porcelain face. " What?" was natsuki's reply.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was only messing with you" Natsuki smack away Mai's hand. And gave Mai her famous fierce look that everyone knows about and that is her 'Natsuki-death-glare', but Mai just shrugged it off.

"Come on now, no time for your 'deadly look' thing on me."

"Whatever" Natsuki huffed and started going towards her apartment, and a smiling Mai in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's Penthouse<strong>

_I can't feel a thing but the warmth of the blanket and the smell of mint but a moment ago I thought I felt someone hugging me._

_Ara._

A girl is currently sitting in an unknown bed_._Wondering where in the world is she_._She tried remembering but her brain only gives her hazy memories.

_Is this my room? But I don't remember my roomful of books and bottles. Or was it_?_._The girl with a coffee colored hair thought while rubbing her chin. _why is it that I can't remember a thing?_

_Ara,ara….ouch!…_the girl mentally said. "Every time I tried to remember, my brain starts to spin" she took a mouthful of air._Smells familiar but don't know what it is…" but I do know my name"_

_grumble~~….a loud growl was heard . ara…I should eat._She thought as she scanned around the apartment, where books and papers are everywhere with empty bottles of Gatorade.

'_The person living here must like to live in a clutter'_Shizuru saw some crumpled papers covering the floor. '_a very messy person indeed'_

The coffee haired girl stood up and did some stretching and went to the kitchen. She went to the fridge that she finds it interesting but was taken surprise when bottles of mayonnaise greeted her.

_Eww…who on earth would eat such..Such..a revolting piece of blub.._She instantly closed the fridge. _'such a waste for an expensive looking fridge to contain weird food'_

-Grumble-

_Please belly calm down a bit…will have to search some edible food somewhere_…_there should be some here_… she went to the cupboard and found some neatly piled crackers.(heck I don't know why I thought of crackers)

_BINGO!.._She quickly grabbed the nearest box and ate.

_A cup of hot tea would be good_ … shizuru stopped eating and went to the fridge to search some tea bags, if there was even a tea bag, until the door opened and emerald meets ruby for the first time.

"YOU?" Shizuru flinched at the harsh voice.

"ara ara " She looked at Natsuki who by that time was frozen at her place. Face all red and ready to explode.

_What a cute tomato..._ Shizuru thought as seeing the red Natsuki... _But I feel like I've seen those before.._

"Natsuki don't just su—" Mai saw shizuru and was entranced by her beauty but was quick to recover and tease Natsuki, who wasn't as quick as her.

"well well Natsuki you slut!" Mai slapped Natsuki's back " So this news about - unknown girl in my apartment- was all just a hoax so that you can brag about you snagging a hot meal- I mean a girl" Mai laughed " I wonder if Nao's bug has finally caught on you" Mai waited for Natsuki's reply or retort but didn't get one.

"oii~" she waved a hand in front of Natsuki " You ok Natsuki?" she asked, she was getting worried.

_Boobs..bigger…skin…smooth..legs…yum?.._Natsuki said in her thought as she felt her heart ready to break wild. She was shaking.. It was the first time that she saw another human girl's body. She doesn't even recognize her own body. Too much lewd thoughts rushed through Natsuki's head and because of that she shuts down.

"Na-Natsuki?" Natsuki collapsed and had a nose bleed and a panicking Mai at her side.

"A double Ara" Shizuru who saw the whole thing said.

* * *

><p>Funny how words can make it all seem real and yet when spoken it changes everything.-SF<p>

* * *

><p>Second chapter.<p>

Nervous.

dead.

Mercy.

Cheeseburger?:


	3. Chapter 3

**"Bona Fide"**

**Again with the I don't own Mai-hime**

* * *

><p><em>Be sincere in telling a lie if you wish them to believe-S.V<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Writer's block-<strong>

'_What a strange dream'_ Natsuki yawned and scratched her head. '_I-_'she wasn't able to finish her thought when she heard voices and a lot of giggling coming from the living room. _'Uh...Mai?_' she knew Mai's voice even if she was miles away but the other voice she did not know. Curious, Natsuki stood up from her bed and quietly opened the door. Taking a sneak peek. The first thing she saw was Mai's ever orangey or carrot colored hair _' Ok that's Mai aand_-' she looked for the second person. _' WHY IN THE WORLD IS THAT GIRL HERE_!' a brunette haired girl was happily munching some biscuit and is giggling like a proper lady. '_Oh god don't tell she's naked while talking to Mai'_ she looked but was in a relief that the girl was wearing something' _HEY that's favorite shirt_!' she thought furiously.

"MAI!" she shouted and two heads looked her way.

"OH~! Finally Natsuki your awake! I thought I'd have to call a vet" mai said cheerily. Natsuki started to growl at her. " Come here. Shizuru and I were just-"

"NO! You come here!" Natsuki said in a rude tone that made Mai raise an eyebrow but none the less went to the room where Natsuki is.

" ah excuse me shizuru my dog friend is calling me" mai heard a loud " HEY!" from Natsuki that caused Shizuru to giggle. " ara ara please go ahead" Shizuru was giving glances at Natsuki. Natsuki being her was oblivious.

'_kyoto-ben? Cute-ah wait_!' Natsuki shook her head.' _She's not cute she's a thief and weird'_

" Natsuki she's not weird you know" Mai said who by then was leaning on the door frame and this look that says -gotcha-punk-.

"oh don't tell me I just –" Natsuki looked at Mai who had this funny look on her." Yes you just did weirdo" Mai laughed which caused Natsuki to glare at her._ohh scary.._

"Stop talking and close the door"Mai sighed and just did what Natsuki told her so.

"So what's up?" Mai casually asked while looking at her nails not bothered of the real situation that Natsuki is in. " By the way I took some of your underwear. You know the ones that was neatly piled and arranged accordingly... Though I couldn't find the right bra size for her..." Natsuki felt like a vein in her head would explode any minute now.

" What's up? Why don't you tell me why the heck is that girl doing in my apartment and wearing my favorite shirt and my precious collectibles!" Natsuki 's voice boomed through out the apartment and her eyes was somewhat teary. Mai gave her a knowing look. " Well fine! She can use my collections but my favorite shirt!" Natsuki gritted her teeth "and sorry if you couldn't find the right bra size for her"She added the last part sarcastically and bitterly.

"Woah woah! Natsuki calm down." Mai rubbed natsuki's head like a dog '_ awww the little doggy is mad'_

"Hey cut that out! I ain't a dog you know" Mai laughed and let go of Natsuki.

" Well Natsuki-kun~ don't worry about your shirt. A hot and sexy chick is wearing it" Mai winked."Drink lots of milk if you want these babies"

_'as if I want to be a cow'_

"Wha-what! Mai? How can you be so calm and advice me at the same time when I am clearly not happy" Natsuki scratched her head and went to a corner sulking." Maybe I should just jump and perhaps if my face would hit the solid gravel I'd wake up from this awful dream!" Natsuki stood up and went to the veranda, ready to jump.

"OK Natsuki I think you need to calm down. We can talk this out. Like normal people" fear present in Mai's voice and quickly ran to where Natsuki is, who by then was ready to jump.

"Shut-up and let go of me you crazy baboon!" angered by Natsuki's outburst, Mai grabbed natsuki's waist and tried to hurl her to the bed but a persistent Natsuki made it difficult to do so and led them tumbling and resulted in a compromised position.

" ah~! My back hurts!" complained Natsuki.

_Mai should be careful with those heavy bells in her chest _

"That-that suits you for calling me a baboon" Mai retorted quite defensively, who was on top of natsuki.

"grr Shu-"

"Ara" blue head and orange head turned around to where the voice came seeing a flushed Shizuru and a smirking Nao.

'_NAO?'_ Natsuki and Mai thought in union.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki hastily pushed Mai away from her that result into a loud 'thud' and an "OUCH!" from Mai.

Nao teasingly replied "Oh was I disturbing your _friendly _activity? Sorry"

"And you even have a sexy bitch for round 2" Nao seductively eyed Shizuru from head to toe,. Shizuru on the other hand was too preoccupied to look at Natsuki. _'ara ara…how endearing this person called Natsuki is'_

Disturbed by how Nao would stare at Shizuru, Natsuki quickly stood up and quickly grabbed Shizuru's hand.

'_Warm'_ Shizuru again was oblivious of the event around her and just focused on the hand that was tightly hugging her own.

"We're not doing anything funny like what you usually do with your _friends_ Nao" Natsuki accusingly points at Nao " and Nao, please read the dictionary I gave you for your 14th birthday and look up what a bitch really mean" Natsuki said in a tone that bored Nao who just rolled her eyes and pretended to listen.

'_Here she goes again..The nerdy dog talk' _Nao readied herself to go to a place where she can't hear the howling.

"A bitch is not a right term for calling people you know "Natsuki message the bridge of her nose " it means that a dog is a female and clearly she isn't a dog" She glanced at Shizuru and back to Nao.

'_My mayo! what kind of things do they learn in school?'_Natsuki pondered_'maybe if I send her in a religious school and let nuns teach her, she might change'_

"_Ok_! enough with the lecturing thing and can you please explain to me why you and Mai were on the floor on a compromised position" Nao points at Mai who was rubbing her very sore bottom "and who is that girl that you rudely took away from me while I was still checking her out and is still holding hands with?" realizing that she is still holding Shizuru's hand, Natsuki quickly lets go leaving a sad Shizuru.

Face flushed with embarrassment Natsuki stuttered in reply "I-I wasn't holding her hand!"

"Right says the girl who lied" Nao snorted.

" why you~!" Natsuki was ready to give Nao a good wake up call when Mai's motherly and booming voice echoed through out her apartment. Leaving three girls a hurting eardrum and two blue and red head scared.

"STOP! The both of you!" Mai has finally had regain her composure _'I just had enough already'_

Mai sighed again "Can we just stop all these craziness and act like proper adults" Nao made faces with Natsuki " that also includes you Nao" that cause Natsuki to giggle and Mai to glare at her.

"We have a guest here, as you two monkeys would like to know"

"A guest?" Natsuki protested

" Yes a guest as in a G-U-E-S-T. Guest"

"More like a T-H-E-I-F to me" Natsuki crossed her arms as she said this and had this pout on her face.

'_ara ara she really is endearing'_ Shizuru happily thought _' but quite rude'_

"Natsuki.."Mai warned.

Natsuki only groaned and muttered a soft "sorry"

" Wanna know what I think about her?" Nao said but only got a huge no from both Mai and Natsuki and for her to just, again, rolled her eyes.

_Old people and there insecurities_ Nao scoffed.

"Ok, let's go to the living room where we can discuss properly" Mai glanced at Natsuki indicating that she would have to lead the way.

"Sorry about that Shizuru" Mai whispered." I just forgot to feed them" Mai laughed at her own jokes that caused Natsuki and Nao to look at her weirdly.

"Who's the weirdo now" Natsuki muttered and Mai to give her a dirty look.

"ara it was nothing really Mai-san" Shizuru giggled " I actually find them cute" that made Mai laughed hysterical.

" Hahahahah nice one Shiz nice one!" Mai wiped a single tear and patted Shizuru's back.

'_ara?_' Shizuru tilt her head in a confuse manner.'_ Did I say something funny?' _Shizuru looked at a laughing Mai at down to Mai's chest which were bouncing.

'_Ara Mai-san sure is blessed_' Shizuru place both her hands near her chest_._

* * *

><p><em>Too much is just plain too much.-N.K<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you think*Review*:D<em>

_Shizuru is just plain Shizuru here... * _

_Princexx-X_X_

_Nao: :P_

_Natsuki :|_

_Shizuru: ^_^_

_Mai: ^__

_Haruka: :E_

_Haruka: What the hell is that?_

_ME: I don't know. It's hard to make a lion here you know._


	4. Chapter 4

**"Bona Fide"**

*not My-hime... T_T*

Me: thanks for reading my stories I really love it when people read my work and loves my ideas :D THANK you.! um in this story Shizuru is a character from a love novel kiyohime where in she is the heroine,,the author of the said story is a well kept secret:D..Shizuru is a mysterious person...hahaha Natsuki here is pretty much clueless about love and pretty much act as the usual Natsuki character...

Nao: And she just loves to place me as the funny and devious character in her stories... if i might she Princexx here loves me. The more you write about me means the more it means that you really love me!

Me: I do not love you Nao..it's-it;s just that you're suited in those role you know ...*sweats drop*

Nao: If you insist oh dear author*insert sarcastic tone here*

Me: You know sometimes your sarcasm hurts T_T

Nao:*rolls eyes* there there my little author don't cry.*pats my head*Please enjoy this idiot's/crybaby's fic.. bye~!

Me: T_T*blushes*

A.N: i might take a while to update chapter 5! :D...

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 4- Revise-<strong>

**_At the living room._**

"So anyway guys I'd like to introduce to you Shizuru" Shizuru bowed in front of Natsuki and Nao in a proper and composed manner. Even though she's wearing a large size t-shirt Shizuru looked kinda sexy.

"Nice to make your acquaintance" Shizuru said and smiled.

Nao clapped her hands "Excellent" She then smiled "Where did you find such a fine lady Natsuki?" she elbowed Natsuki who only growled in reply."And hey is that your natural eye color?" Nao asked amazed at how Shizuru's irises looked like cherries but somewhere at the back of Nao's head was telling her that Shizuru looked somewhat familiar or the way Shizuru is to be described. Those cherry colored eyes, chestnut hair, porcelain skin, sexy kyoto accent and this charming aura around Shizuru. _Must have seen her somewhere. Maybe in a porn magazine or something._ Being Nao Yuuki, the girl who doesn't think unless threaten to, ignored the feeling or rather buried the weird feeling in the deepest corner of her brain where her conscious brain won't notice or ever remember. A total carefree person.

"ahem" Mai coughed and glance at Nao, saying to settle down.

"hehe sorry" Nao scratched her cheek in an anime style."Please proceed" Nao mocked.

"Good. Shizuru meet Nao Yuuki, she's 15 years old " Shizuru smiled at Nao who waved and winked at her " Don't be fooled by her Shiz she's a total flirt" Mai whispered to Shizuru." and may I add a total ass"

"Jealous much?" Nao said as she sticks her tongue out to Mai.

Ignoring Nao's attic Mai proceed "And lastly, the girl who looks like a beaten puppy and who dubbed herself as the 'lone wolf', Natsuki Kuga" Shizuru's eyes sparkled with interest and smiled at Natsuki with the sweetest smile." and oh the owner of that shirt your wearing and this huge penthouse" Mai added.

"_A pethouse should be the right term_" Mai silently muttered to herself which Natsuki's sharp ears heard and gave her usual deadly glare. Mai on the other only made a peace sign."Peace"

"Ara nice to meet Kuga-san" Natsuki looked at her still mad but not as mad as before.

"Just call me Natsuki" Natsuki said and took a cookie and ate it like a child." And I don't look like a beaten puppy Mai" She growled as she bit the poor cookie some more.

'_Ara….soo kawaii~_ 'Shizuru was trying her best not to pounce on the girl named Natsuki _'settle down Shizuru, settle down. please'_

" ara if Natsuki says so" replied a very happy Shizuru.

"Now that everything's cleared. Who wants some ramen?" Mai beamed and was ready to stand up when suddenly our very famous ice princess cut her off.

"Hold it" Natsuki waved her hands

"Yey free food!"Nao happily shouted. "Shizuru you're gonna love Mai's cooking"_ just now i sound like Mikoto_.

"Hold it!" Natsuki said, arms in akimbo"Like HOLD IT"

"What?" Nao asked smugly.

"I still need some answers. Like why is she here? In my room? Naked?" Natsuki shouted angrily and bitterly. Shizuru on the receiving end was surprise and hurt."I mean come on! Can you all think normally please?" She begged.

"Naked?" a bewildered Nao asked "Damn I should have come sooner" and snapped her fingers in disappointment.

'_That's it Nao is going to a religious school'_Natsuki glared at Nao then back at Mai.

Mai suddenly snapped her fingers as well "I forgot to mention that Shizuru doesn't seem to know herself except her First name hence the name Shizuru" Natsuki was skeptic with such information."That is all my dearest Natsuki" She bowed as she said those words. Sometimes Mai can be really such a random person.

"Ara-ara. I am sorry Natsuki but as Mai said I don't know the answer to why I am here in your apartment and I can't seem to remember anything aside from my name" Shizuru said as she bent her head down and her voice shaky. "I-If Natsuki find it troublesome that I stay her I'd depart immediately" she said, her eyes swelled up with sadness and shame.

Natsuki, seeing that she had caused Shizuru to cry and troubled, panicked "I didn't say that" she looked for Mai and Nao for help but instead of helping they gave her a cold shoulder."I was-" Natsuki looked at Mai and Nao and back to Shizuru in a fratic manner.

'_that is why sometimes girls are so hard to understand wait that makes me hard to understand as well'_Natsuki shook her head trying to focus her attention to the crying woman in front of her._"Focus"_

"Way to go _cousin dearest_" Nao said sarcastically."Way to go"

"I didn't raise you to have such a dirty mouth" Natsuki didn't know what the connection is to what Mai just said to her but understood that Mai wasn't there to help her.

"Shizuru-san" She hugged shizuru unknowingly and cause Nao and Mai to look at each other and had this shocked look their face "I'm sorry"

'_So soft'_ Natsuki thought

"I didn't mean to hurt you nor did I say you couldn't stay here" Shizuru could feel her heart beating in an abnormal speed and as for Natsuki to have this tingling sensation on here stomach like millions of butterflies were circling her, making her feel like her old heart spark with flame." I just want some answers and clarification. I mean it's not that normal to have a naked woman sleeping beside you out of the blue"

'_Since when did I fancy, thinking of cheesy and romantic lines?'_Natsuki suddenly stopped hugging Shizuru and sheepishly scratched her head and mentally slapped herself.

'_Natsuki! Stop this nonsense..You just didn't feel anything funny aside from sympathy for this woman'_Natsuki could see herself being slapped by her other half.

" ara Natsuki I-I almost forgot" Natsuki looked at her and had this confused face.

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"Should I remove this shirt?" Shizuru was ready to remove the only garment that covered her nudity." I mean it is your favorite shirt" Natsuki stared at Shizuru eyes wide and nose somewhat bleeding."and this underwear"

"Awesome!" Nao replied who was over the fact that her lame, nerdy, and anti-socializing cousin was hugging a hot girl a moment ago and was actually saying mushy lines .

"Wha- stop shiz!" Mai quickly pushed Nao away knocking her down."Move away hormonal teenager"

And that is how the life of Natsuki Kuga changed into something colorful and something fun.

Or is it?

Who could ever know.

* * *

><p>"I still want to know about Shizuru you know" Natsuki looked at Mai while she held an ice pack over her sore head. Mai was cooking ramen while Nao and Shizuru prepared the table or probably watching some stupid channel. "I mean why here in my place?" Natsuki is still bothered about Shizuru's sudden appearance. "I don't remember anything peculiar" Natsuki thought hard. Trying to remember the smallest details on where could have lead all these events to happen.<p>

"Well I think we should just wait and see. Until Shizuru's memories come back and till then let us enjoy the moment. " Mai happily replied making Natsuki to clap both her hands saying bravo." And I don't sense any lies in Shizuru's words so rest assure" Mai added.

" That is the most sensible thing that you have ever said to me today" Mai rolled her eyes as she could see the sarcasm in Natsuki's words._ karma is a bitch and it bites like a piranha_.

"Ok stop with the fakest flattery and eat" Natsuki suddenly grew ears and nodded excitedly that made Mai to blush at the cute scene.

"Good. I'll go tell Nao and Shizuru about it" Natsuki ran towards the dinning area.

Mai only smiled and added the finishing touch.

_I can't point my finger but I think I've seen those eyes before...rabbits?..birds?...snakes?...college days?...high school friends?...movie stars?...stalkers?..._Mai shook her head from all the random thoughts as she heard Nao and Natsuki bickering...

Sigh... _I feel like a mother with those two together. _Mai only shook her head already accepting facts that with those two around there is bound to be trouble.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in Japan<em>**

"I think it's about time that I call my favorite grandchild" A figure dress in a white gown said."and to my invention"he flipped another page, smiling at the content."I wonder who the author of this bitter sweet novel?" he wipe a lone tear._ It reminds me of my dear girl at the age of 24 she still haven't found the right person for her. Perhaps my little invention can clear those things up. _He smiled playfully.

"Eureka!" He shouted at the top of his lungs"I sure am a cool grandpa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Natsuki<strong>

"woah!" Natsuki almost spilled her ramen as she felt a cold feeling run through her spine." I hope someone's not talking about me" she muttered then proceeds to eat her ramen but not before adding mayonnaise in her dish.

Shizuru can't help but smile at the happy face that Natsuki is making. Making her happy as well. Her heart felt stingy and a sense of nostalgic waves hit her. As if the scene before her was just a dream that never had a chance to come true. As if having Natsuki right in front of her, eating and smiling was all just a fiction that was never meant to be real but there it is.

'_Ara strange. Its as if I've felt this loneliness before. Wishing for someone's affection be reflected upon me. Be a part of that person's life' _She felt her head spin but hid it well enough that Mai, Nao and Natsuki didn't notice. _'I feel like I drunk a lot of liquor that my head is all fuzzy'_

* * *

><p>"Eat some mayonnaise it's bad for you and you know bad things are always the better one"-N.K<p>

* * *

><p>Another chap chap! HOpe you all enjoy this FIc chick<p>

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

* * *

><p><em>"How can I let her know that I exist here on earth<em>" The sounds of camera flashing kept those faces smiling_"With all these publications and paparazzi I am most sure that she would know" _Everyone was getting excited. The lights were flashing right before them. Like fallen stars dancing."_I wonder if I've reached her heart?" _Preventing the tears to swell, more smiles and those faces made.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Bona Fide"**

Not the owner of mai-hime T_T but i wish i own mai-hime.

**CHAPTER 5- Playing the editor (wife)**

A bruttene was happily looking at a sleeping blunette, who seem to sleep like a rock considering that the place she was sleeping in wasn't an ideal place to sleep. The said blunette was sleeping on a sofa; she herself insisted that Shizuru should sleep on her comfy bed, much to Shizuru's disappointment, since she now consider Shizuru as a guest and not as a thief. And to stop Mai and Nao threatening her about her being all rude, disrespectful, bitch (Nao's favorite vocabulary), threatening her about confiscating her Mayo collection, and her good conscience got the better of her.

'Ara_ara my Natsuki sure is a late raiser' Shizuru_squealed '_Ara? Since when did Natsuki become mine?'_ Shizuru again stared at Natsuki who was mumbling and was practically drooling_' kyaa~~ soo kawaii I think I might die!_' the cuteness of Natsuki was making her wild and tingly inside.'

"calm down Shizuru!" she said to herself" control" she took a deep breath. Sigh. "Better"

"Now" she clasped her hands together "How about you make breakfast"she told herself and went to the Kitchen but not before she took another glance and quickly kissed Natsuki on the cheek taking the note that Natsuki is still sleeping but unknown to Shizuru our '_sleeping log'_ is not a heavy sleeper.

The complete opposite.

'_I must be having one of those eccentric dreams'_ Natsuki was now red as a popping pimple. _'maybe if I sleep again I'd have a better dream to dream about'_

After a few minutes or so.

The scent of scrambled eggs and fresh toast made Natsuki squirm from her place.

*growl*" Ok!ok! I'll eat "Natsuki said as she points at her stomach. She then quickly went to the kitchen, slowly, like a mouse, making sure not to make a sound. Popping her head out, she saw Shizuru fixing the table. Happily arranging the toast and the scrambled eggs and placing a bottle of mayonnaise.

'_if only mai would be as considerate as shizuru'_ not wasting any time she fixed herself and went to the kitchen.

" ah-morning" she said, thanking the heavens that she hadn't stuttered .

" Ara-morning Natsuki" Shizuru happily said, putting a cup of tea on the table. "to show my gratitude I made you breakfast. I hope you don't mind if I use your kitchen?"

"No- I don't mind at all" Natsuki quickly replied "I have to thank you for making me breakfast and all that. Usually I don't eat breakfast because I don't actually cook like Mai and you can use the kitchen anytime you want. I mean you'd be staying with me until you regain your memory so yeah" Natsuki continued. She could feel her face burning up as shizuru stared at her with those lava like irises.

"Ah let's eat before the food gets cold" Natsuki said, as she lead Shizuru to the table, Offering a chair

"Ara thank you" Shizuru softly said.

After making sure that Shizuru is comfortable she quickly sat on the opposite chair, facing Shizuru.

"Let's eat"

"Yoh**"**

"Nao what are you doing here?" Nao abruptly and suddenly arrived just before Natsuki had the chance to ravage her meal and had the chance to put a blob of mayonnaise on her scrambled eggs. She blames herself for giving Nao her spare key in case she'd lost her own copy and for Nao to not abuse her door when she's not in the mood to open the door.

'_So close'_ Natsuki sighed _'so close to having a quite breakfast'_

Nao ignored her and quickly grabbed a toast "Shizuru how was your stay here?" She asked Shizuru who was happily enjoying the cup of tea.

"Ara it was good" Shizuru took another sip " Natsuki's was kind enough to offer her bed" That made Nao's eyebrow twitch.

"That's new" Natsuki glared at her.

"What's new?"

"About you being hospitable to your guest" Nao took a huge bite from her toast. "Normally when I'm here to sleep you won't let me sleep with your bed and instead left me no other choice but to sleep on your back aching causing sofa"

Natsuki, rested her chin on her hand and sighed "First of all you're not a guest that I'd be giving some hospitality, second you're the one who rudely barge into my apartment without my consent and third you haven't answered my question" Natsuki replied in a bored tone.

Nao had already finished her toast and was aiming for a second one when Natsuki slapped her hand away "I'm here because I thought Shizuru need some protection from the likes of you" Nao snickered when Natsuki growled at her ready to pounce her.

"ok ok chill" she patted Natsuki like a dog but quickly stopped because Natsuki was ready to bite her " if you must know I am here cause there's nothing interesting to do at my place" Nao said as she eyed Shizuru and what shizuru was wearing. Shizuru was wearing natsuki's overly huge cloths and Natsuki's boxer.

'_She needs a new wardrobe_'

"Natsuki" she leaned herself close to Natsuki.

"Huh?"

"I think you should buy some appropriate cloths for Shizuru" Nao whispered.

Natsuki stared at a smiling Shizuru.

"What's wrong with that? She looks fine" Nao smacked her.

"Ouch!" Natsuki shouted " Why'd you do that for?"

"For being a dope and stupid" Nao replied in a serious tone. That surprised Natsuki, Nao seldom had her serious tone unless it involves serious matter. This seldom happens. Like out of one hundred only once does Nao would take things seriously.

"I'll let you pass for hitting me because you sound serious which rarely happens" Natsuki said" rarely happens" she repeated the word for emphasis.

Nao rolled her eyes. "Look at her" Nao directed Natsuki's head towards Shizuru, still calmingly sipping her tea and eating some toast with egg.

"You see what she wears?" Natsuki nodded "It's your overly large jersey shirt and your father's boxer" well it wasn't her father's boxer. Natsuki isn't the type of person who would care for fashion. For her if the cloths make her feel comfortable then that's ok with her. Whether if it's for a men's only cloths or not. And as long as you don't show your skin to the public then it's all good.

" Natsuki you can't rub your fetishes or habits to Shizuru" Natsuki looked hurt " I'm not saying that your habits are bad or anything" Nao quickly replied, defensively.

"All I'm saying is that Shizuru needs some new and right cloths were she won't look like some garbage or some cheap looking chick" again Natsuki was staring at Nao, eyes all teary.

"Not that you look like garbage or some cheap looking dude-err I mean chick" Nao waved her hands in an x form.

"Got your point" Natsuki finally said "Tomorrow I'll take her some shop or something"

"Hold it!" Nao said "Why not now? I don't want to prolong Shizuru's sufferings and I don't trust you taking Shizuru to some shop or something" Nao happily said, her eyes gleamed with mischief.

'_Why do I feel like my wallet and credit card would bleed to death?'_

"I'd be the one showing YOU and Shizuru around" Nao grinned. " I'll call Mai for back-up like carrying shopping bags" Nao quickly took her cell and called Mai.

"Excuse me for a moment" she said to Shizuru and Natsuki." Mai!" She shouted.

Nao left and went to Natsuki's room, leaving Shizuru and Natsuki alone.

" Ara Natsuki may I ask what you and Nao were talking about?" her voice sounded sensual, or was it Natsuki imagining things again.

"Ah it was about buying cloths" Natsuki replied as she took her cup of coffee.

"Ara!" Shizuru exclaimed excitedly "Cloths? For whom?" Natsuki took another sip, after sip, trying to relish the moment where Nao isn't there to bother her.

Natsuki took a spoonful of mayonnaise before she replied "For you"

"Ara I couldn't possible asks for that" Shizuru took some strand of her coffee colored hair, playing it to cover her shyness. "I mean I've already bothered you for letting me stay here. How can I pay you?"

Natsuki took another spoonful of mayonnaise then she replied with a content smile on her face. "It's not bothering me." She chugged her coffee up, licking the mug clean "You don't have to pay, just seeing you smile would be enough" Natsuki didn't actual know what she was saying because the mayonnaise was too good to be true. She didn't even notice the redness of Shizuru's face and how the girl was shaking with embarrassment.

Head down, and holding her face Shizuru replied "A-ara thank you Natsuki" She manage to not stutter all the way.

'_Ara-ara such a sweet child'_

"Your welcome" _yummy_.Natsuki replied as she licked her spoon clean, still oblivious.

"OK mutt everything's set" Nao exclaimed happily as she closed her phon " Com-" she saw a blushing and fidgety Shizuru and Natsuki who was busy finishing a bottle mayo, looking like a puppy licking his bowl clean.

"Did I miss something because this scene reminds me of some cliché romance manga that I've recently read" Not waiting for an answer she grabbed Natsuki "Cousin, stop consuming some shit and clean the mess were going shopping" She looked at Shizuru.

"Shizuru, Mai well be here any moment carrying some decent cloths, so prepare yourself" Shizuru smiled, already recovered from the blush "don't bother cleaning, me and mutt will do that"

" Ara thank you Nao-chan" Shizuru proceed to the shower room inside Natsuki's room.

Nao smiled until Shizuru went inside and closed the door. _Yummy_.

"Nao do you mind" Nao looked at Natsuki and quickly lets go of her.

Nao coughed and points at the table "So mutt clean that up" Natsuki shot a glare at her.

"You clean this up or no shopping" Nao grumbled and did as Natsuki told her so.

Natsuki smiled, feeling triumphant. _I knew what you're planning my dearest cousin.._

-Ding dong—

"It is I Mai your friend~" Natsuki rolled her eyes at Mai's sarcastic voice.

Mai was happy yes very happy indeed. She just got a call from Nao, saying that they'd be shopping for Shizuru's cloths and throwing Natsuki's filthy wardrobe. Giggling to herself, Mai jumped from joy. Thinking that this could also be a chance where she can beg Natsuki to buy her some as well knowing very well that Natsuki comes from a rich family. Who would own a penthouse on a very well known place and has the best location in the city? Surely not some writer who'd write only if she felt like writing, unfortunately Natsuki is that kind of person. The only difference is, she is the head of some publishing corporation.

The door opened revealing a not so happy and enthusiastic Natsuki. "Oh dear mayo another freeloader and an annoying insect" Natsuki said broodingly.

"Oh come on Natsuki" Mai playfully punched Natsuki who only shrugged in respond" Remember the times where I'd be the one cleaning your room, making you-"

"Hold it" Natsuki placed a finger on Mai's lips. Stopping Mai's sarcastic respond "I get it sheesh."

"hehe" Mai only smiled at Natsuki. Her teeth seem to shine. "Nao's on the kitchen cleaning" Natsuki points at the direction where Nao went to the living room.

Turning the flat screen T.V.

"So Natsuki where's Shizuru?" Natsuki sat on her expensive couch/bed. Mai also sat beside her.

"Shizuru's in the room" replied Natsuki

"Great.I'll just hand these cloths to her then" Mai said smiling and went to where Shizuru is.

"Sure be my guess" replied Natsuki in a bored tone.

Mai stopped midway "Natsuki?" she called.

"Yes?" Natsuki replied, but didn't bother to look at Mai.

"It was a good idea that Shizuru came" that made Natsuki to look at the direction to where Mai is and had this confuse look

"Huh?"

"Look at your place its sparkling and you could say that humans live here not animals" Natsuki threw a pillow at Mai which Mai avoided.

"Whatever" Natsuki muttered. Mai only giggled at Natsuki then proceed towards the room. Knocking first before she went in.

'_Stupid Mai!'_ Natsuki scanned the room and truth be told, the place was indeed clean. No clutter. No empty bottles. No crumpled papers. No strewn books. _'I guess having Shizuru to stay here isn't a bad idea after all?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in some Fancy shop that Mai and Nao picked for Shizuru and Natsuki<em>**

"Mai look at this" Nao points at a cute summer dress, excitingly " I think Shizuru would look hot in that don't you think" While Nao and Mai are happily discussing about dresses along with Shizuru who had this curious look on her, while Natsuki was looking at some cloths uninterested and very bored. She is Natsuki Kuga after.

'_Too short, not cool, impractical, lame'_she criticizes every cloth in front of her.

"Hey Natsuki what do you think?" Mai called out, holding a cute summer passion white dress with flowers at neck.

"Mai that's too short" Natsuki replied, her tone was monotone.

"But look at it isn't simple and cute?" Mai insisted but Natsuki won't budge.

"Too short" repeated to emphasize that she doesn't want Shizuru to wear such piece of clothing and Mai could only rumble in respond.

"Fine" She grabbed Shizuru who was still looking at some cloths interestingly. She wasn't use to such odd clothing. Kimonos and the likes is the only thing that she knew, as far as she knows of course. She cannot simply remember where or who she is, the only thing that she remembers is that she likes tea very much, she likes purple, and she likes snakes and sakura's burning.

Seconds later after Mai left Nao appeared "Say mutt buy this dress is flaming!" Nao held a seductive black bra top mini dress.

"Are you kidding me Nao?" Natsuki asked and has this disgust look on her face. "Shizuru isn't going to some club."

"But-" Natsuki formed her arms into an x form and her face was telling Nao that No means NO.

"Now Yuuki go look for something decent" She shoves Nao "after that I could perhaps buy you and Mai some things you want" Natsuki said teasingly.

"For real?" Nao's ear s seems to grow from interest. "Cause if you're faking this one" Nao said as she crossed her arms and had this doubt on her face.

"Have I lied to you?"Natsuki asked as if she was hurt.

"Yes" was Nao's quick answer.

Natsuki was baffled "Ok didn't expect that one coming" Natsuki scratched her head "But anyway just go already and rest assured that this time it's for real. I just want to leave from here as soon as possible" Nao was already out of her sight leaving her talking to herself.

"Great leave me talking to myself" Natsuki said to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>after an hour or so:<strong>

"Finally!" Natsuki exclaimed as she stretched her arms." I thought we'd be there for another couple of shitless hours"

"Well, we felt bad for ourselves" Nao said as she happily swings her 8 shopping bags.

"Felt bad for yourselves?"

"Yeah. Cause you were glaring at those dresses and saying stuff about them that the saleslady was getting scared of you and was ready to call some cops" Mai answered her, who was also happily swinging her 8 shopping bags.

"Well excuse me for criticizing every dress in that shop" Natsuki sarcastically retorted back at Mai and Nao.

"You're excused my dearest cousin" Nao smiled goofily at Natsuki "Thanks for these cousin of mine" She then blew Natsuki a kiss.

"Thank you Natsuki-sama" Mai said as well and also blew Natsuki a kiss." Love you" Mai jokingly added

Natsuki dodged the imaginary flying kisses "I thought you two forgot that it was my wallet that received the damage. And eww you Mai"Mai only laughed at the last sentence.

Natsuki looked at her left side where Shizuru was happily carrying her own shopping bags but it wasn't as many as Mai and Nao, she only had 5 bags with her. Shizuru only bought clothes that were necessary.

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru. _Seeing her smile is kinda cute.._wait_.. What was that cozy thought just now?_ Natsuki again shook her head. _Must be the sun…_

Natsuki stopped herself from having a mental break down again when she felt someone tagging her sleeve. She looked down and found that it was Shizuru.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru" What is it?" she asked and glaring at every look.

"Thank you" Shizuru whispered softly and smiled at Natsuki sweetly that Natsuki felt like daggers were pinching her heart in a good way. It was weird and searing inside her, as if she had written a piece of art that could sell for millions.

"That-that was nothing at all really" Natsuki stuttered as she replied." Re-really it was nothing" she can feel her face was getting red." Here let me give you a hand" She instantly grabbed the bags that Shizuru was carrying so as to distract herself and to cover up her already flushed face.

_Calm down_. She mentally lectured herself… _Just because you haven't eaten your mayonnaise doesn't mean that you can go loco at this girl._ She looked from the opposite side of Shizuru and notice that some people were looking at by those stares Natsuki gave them her coldest glare. warning them.

_Have they not seen enough people? _Natsuki felt her phone vibrating.

Seeing at the caller Natsuki frown " What is it old man?" She snapped making Mai, Nao and Shizuru to look at her.

"Ah excuse me guys but could you give me a moment. My stupid grandpa called me" She took her wallet" Here you could go on that cafe or whatever I'lll just text you when I'm done talking with the idiot" She heard someone whimpering through her phone but chose to ignore it" Shizuru you handle the money" She gave out a warning tone that was directed to Mai and Nao who only smiled." I don't trust those two" She whispered and Shizuru nodded in agreement." Mai and Nao please behave" Natsuki felt weird saying those lines. Like she stole it from Mai's vocabulary.

"You can trust us" Nao said sincere in her voice but her eyes gave out some other meaning."Shizuru is safe" She patted Shizuru's shoulder for emphasize.

"Shizuru there's a police station 3 blocks away from here you can go there in case Nao gives or makes you feel molested" Nao shot her a glare and she repaid it with a glare as well.

"You know I could hear you"Nao pointed out.

"The better"Natsuki retorted and Nao only rolled her eyes. Totally accustomed to being the hentai girl in the group and is actually proud that she's not that naive unlike her cousin.

"Nat tell grandpa hi" Natsuki only nodded and waved them to just get their butts moving so she could start talking with her grandfather.

"Don't forget Mai here" Mai butted and Natsuki looked at her quizzically.

"why? grandpa doesn't even know you" Mai looked shocked and everything seems to stop.

There was an awkward moment until Mai laughed"Natsuki...haha... That's pretty much stupid for you not to tell your grandpa or anyone in your family that you have a good friend like me who you'd known since high school cause really I'd feel bad about that hahahaha" Mai wiped an imaginary tear from her face and then glared at Natsuki " Did you?"

Natsuki gulped and nodded her head vigorously." Of course I did tell!" Natsuki said worriedly."Now please go on. Move along. Time is gold or silver or whatever mineral." She pushed Mai and Nao afraid that Mai would create a scene._Mai over reacts even on the smallest things.. She even cried when I cooked the uncooked pasta along with the sauce...!._

"Come on now Shizuru lets have some fun" Shizuru nodded and followed Nao but took a quick glance at Natsuki who was happily waving at them.

Natsuki stopped waving as soon at the trio was out of sight.

sigh.

"Ok old man what do you want?" she asked in a monotone.

"Oh Nat-chan. being all mean to your grandpa? Haven't you missed me?"

"NO"

"not one bit?

"Oh geez let me think no!"

"nat-chan is so mean to her grandpa who raised her and gave her everything. what did i do wrong huhuhu" a loud sobbing sound echoed through the phone making Natsuki to bounce back.

_oh brother and sister...his crying again.. _Natsuki rubbed her aching ears and growled.

"Alright _grandpa_..sorry about that...now please tell me the reason why you called?" Natsuki begged

The sobbing stopped"...*cough*..since you begged so cutely and since you're my favorite grandchild you're forgiven." natsuki growled" I called because i wanted to ask about the condition of Shizuru" Instantly Natsuki froze." cause you know she is the result of my latest discovery"

"What?"

* * *

><p>che...<p>

took me loong enough to update and apologize! sigh!...

thank you for the reviews and the likes! hugs


	6. Chapter 6

**"Bona Fide"**

**Chapter 6-Draft**

_"Like a puzzle piece, Life can be such a prick"_

_"_What the hell?" She almost crushed the phone in millions of useless pieces."Please grandpa tell me that this is all a big joke. Wherein I'm suppose to laugh at how lame your jokes are." Natsuki gritted her teeth at how she just found out that her crazy grandfather was the one who made it all possible why Shizuru is there with her."Humor me please" She begged so earnestly but to no avail her grandpa only laugh nervously_._

_Mayonnaise goddess please don't let me kill my grandfather because of his eccentricity.._Natsuki was actually imagining that she would killing her grandpa._ speak for yourself...hey why am I talking to myself?...and criticizing myself at the sametime?_

"Natsuki-chan~...um sorry to tell you my dear child, but Shizuru is a result of my experiment" her grandfather almost whispered.

"hahahahaha" Natsuki laughed uncontrollably that people passing by were giving out this disturbed look but she quickly stopped laughing. Her smile turned into a frown. A deep frown." That is unbelievable. Talking to you is unbelievable. believing you is unbelievable."

Her grandfather fidgeted" Nat-kun please calm down no need to be mad and look I created something impossible beyond what human imagination can create. Now that is something unbelievable."Hearing no response or whatsoever from Natsuki, mysterious grnandpa continues " allow me to explain"

the explanation continued for 30 minutes that Natsuki leaned in a corner. Never minding the glances from people passing by.

"and that ends my explanation. Now do you get it?"

"So basically you've invented something that can transform information, words and what not into flesh?" Natsuki finally said in a serious tone. Natsuki has never been so serious in her life, except for some other things. " and that Shizuru is one of the character that you randomly took from some book?and that book is called Kiyohime was it?" her grandpa nodded even though Natsuki won't see it" and that I have to take care of her because ?"

"Well Natsu-Natsu. It would be weird for me to take a young, beautiful girl under my wings. Seeing that I am an weak old man and besides if your grandmother finds out about it she would seriously break every bone in my body and confiscate every precious mayonnaise" the last part made Natsuki gasp." Just imagine with out mayonnaise on every dish and edible thing out there"

"You're right. that would be gruesome" Natsuki imagined her world without mayonnaise, making it felt like an inhabitable planet.

_how how could anyone survive!... such precious nectar! such treasure should not meant to be hidden! the horror!_

Natsuki wiped her tears. " but why am I involve again? why not Nao...ok not Nao how about someone working in the facility? by the way Nao said Hi"_ wonder what they're doing right now? _

_"_You see Natsu I believe that you are capable of handling the girl and about this experiment. Only you and me knows about this little discovery." her grandpa whispered." Very confidential" he added.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and was brooding " what's so _dangerous_ about them finding out. Don't you want an award? or whatever recognition there is for a lunatic like you?"

_Natsuki is so mean...I'm not a lunatic...am I?_

"Don't you see the danger?"

"Obviously, I don't" natsuki replied in a deadpanned tone.

"If people finds out about it, then there would be chaos"

Natsuki sigh" Chaotic in a sense that?"

"With history being written, recorded. The people from the past can be part of the future. Important figures like famous queens and kings, infamous dictators, murderers and many more. Sure this invention can lead to greater good but it can also lead to evil. Not only that but reality would be nothing but a worthless word. Imagine unicorns being true or vampires existing" he stopped to take a break from explaining" that is what we need to keep it a secret from lecherous and greedy people, also I need for you to take daily observation on Shizuru's performance. Observe some changes on Shizuru. Anything, even the smallest change should be accounted." he continued.

"Woah ! Woah!I'm cool that Shizuru can stay but observing her? Come on grandpa I am done doing that kind of job. And if this _invention _of yours is that dangerous for secrecy then you should have thought of that part while making it."Natsuki growled.

_Natsuki you leave me no choice... _

her grandpa took a deep breath and had this serious look on his face that looked like he was going to a war." Please. Please. .Please. ... Natsukiiii~!" he begged in a drastic manner.

"Ok! fine! sheesh! I'd take care of Shizuru" She could hear her grandfather cheering, and popping a bottle of champagne.

_Stupid old man and his non stop nagging like Mai._

" You're the best Natsu-natsu!"

"Whatever."_I wonder what book did Shizuru come from? what character was she?..._Natsuki suddenly remembered Shizuru and wanted to know more about her.

"Say grandpa.. what book did Shizuru come from and what is her real name?" If only Natsuki can see his grandpa smiling in a mysterious manner then she would have smacked his head."Is she some random book that you took from your shelves? and who is the author?"_ now that I mentioned it, who is the author?_

Her grandfather father chuckled" The author is actually-" the line went off before her grandpa could completely answer her.

"Hello! Oi!" Natsuki shook her phone and noticed that her phone's batter was dead.

_dang! I thought I charged it,...stupid piece of crap!..._natsuki pouted..._oh well better next time then..._

Natsuki flipped her phone, then trot her way to where Mai, Nao and Shizuru were.

_Wait!...how am I suppose to know where they are now that my phones dead?..._Natsuki totally forgot that Nao and Mai are like worms. They won't stay in one place or even listen to what she says._..great..just great._ and then it hit her...

_Nao and Shizuru..Nao and Shizuru!_

* * *

><p>"The author is actually-" Hearing a beeping sound her grandpa stopped " hmm...maybe not today" he threw the phone" For now I need to go to eat, all that explaining and convincing is making me hungry." he went to where ever there is food but before that he took a book and put it inside in his lab coat pocket.<p>

_Natsuki should know who the author is? I mean come on my grandchild!...but as expected from Natsuki... _

* * *

><p><strong>on the other part of the story:<strong>

Mai was holding a microphone and was singing endlessly, while Nao, who was sitting on a red couch, drank some beer and what not there is, was surrounded with young beautiful girls. All of them giggling with the lesbian cousin of Natsuki Kuga.

"Drink up ladies." She raised a bottle of sake, smiling like a fool."Drink and eat as much as you want cause I have my card" she instantly flashed a black card that a Natsuki Kuga owns." I mean my cousin's card. So fear not" she exclaimed and drank another drink.

"kya!Nao-sama is sweet" shouted one of the girls that surrounds her.

Nao's eyes sparkled and took the hand of the girl" but I bet you'd taste sweeter" she whispered seductively and the girl blushed. _about time to get laid. Check out those thighs.! _Nao mentally squealed.

Shizuru on the other hand was in the corner, sipping her juice. She was all smile and nod, pretending to listen from all the chatting.

_I wonder if Natsuki is ok?_ she then took another sip and felt a shiver running through her. _this juice is bitter and the temperature here is getting warm._Shizuru touched her flushed face_. Natsuki where are you?_

* * *

><p><em>If I find those two I will turn them into a book mark. <em>A raging wolf was walking somewhere, scaring off anyone that came across her path. _I will make them pay for this I just hope that Shizuru's fine._

* * *

><p><em><em>**whew ! finally done for the day. Hope ya all like it as much as I love chocolate..yummy.!**

**thanks for the review and the support!:D**

**Sorry if it's short!**

**PLease don't sew me on the wall! :O**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Bona Fide"**

**i'm not yet dead. **

**Here's another chapter of BONA FIDE. YES! please do review my work. thank you:)**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 7- title?<strong>

_"When you start to wonder everything starts to be different"-NK_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"ne ne Nao-san could you tell me more about Natsuki?" a happy and a somewhat tipsy Shizuru asked while she took another sip from her drink.<p>

Nao raised an eyebrow towards Shizuru.

_Interesting_. The red head thought.

Nao excused herself from her groupie and went closer to Shizuru." What would you like to know about my good old cousin?" Nao asked and for a minute or so Shizuru pondered, tilting her head slightly to the right somehow that made Nao thought that Shizuru was cute in a sexy way.

Shizuru is no ordirnary babe

"Well, what are her likes and dislikes. Knowing such simple facts would suffice my curiosity" Shizuru said with a smile and a tint of red hues was starting to appear on her cheeks.

_ara.. I'm getting light headed._

Nao laughed rather loudly " she practically hates everything excluding mayonnaise, dogs, bikes..big ones!..books, laptop and her overly huge collection of underwear that she hides under her bed " Nao added the last part so fast that Shizuru couldn't understand.

"You see Shizuru-neechan" Nao leaned a little closer to Shizuru. "My cousin is like a plain bowl of rice with glasses. She easily gets satisfaction from simple things. People might see her as a geek or a hermit, or even worst a hobo "Nao wasn;'t really exaggerating when describing Natsuki. Natsuki at first glance is a total mess. She was like a homeless girl minus the branded clothes that she wears. Her hair is long and messy that mostly covers her face. She seldom associates herself with people, that sometimes gives her a hard time approaching one. Only does she interact when she's in a meeting, talking with her employees and clients. Natsuki only loves to read and create a new world with her laptop.

"I like rice" out of the blue Shizuru blurted out the words making Nao to laugh some more. "It's simple yet it's essential in every meal especially here in Japan" she said as a matter of fact. " and Natsuki is a beauty" Shizuru said giggling taking yet another sip from her drink.

"I agree! I love my cousin even though she gets crazy and stupid at times, I Just can't help but love her! She just doesn't realize it but she;s a hot mess if only she fixed herself and all that plus she's so fun to tease and I just find it amusing to irritate her to no end" Nao continued laughing so hard that she didn't notice that Mai had stopped singing and most of the girls in the room was quite. " and Shizuru you would love to her about Natsuki when-" Nao stopped when she heard a cough from behind. Slowly turning around blazing green orbs and a very sweaty Natsuki was looking at her.

Nao felt chills run down her spine " Yo! Cousin. I've been worried sick about you" Nao exclaimed " You look tired and ugly!" She patted Natsuki in the back " Joking bro. Come here and have a sit. Shizuru here was just dying to know about your biography. I might say she seems to be a reporter or a journalist" She pointed at Shizuru who was still giggling and waving at them. Smiling, blushing and giggling.

Natsuki on the other hand was still glaring daggers at Nao" NAO!" Natsuki said angrily "We. .Talk" Nao only smiled innocently.

"Cousin my love relax a little would ya?" She dragged Natsuki near Shizuru thinking that it would work out." Come and have a drink beside shizuru as I would get some drink or something while I still use your card for emergency.k bye" Nao ran somewhere to hide from her raging cousin and get a drink. Natsuki wasn't able to react or catch up with Nao as her aching legs were already at its limit. She was running back and forth so she could find Nao, Mai and Shizuru luckily she remembered that she installed a tracking device inside Nao's phone just in case she would do something so stupid that it would require Natsuki to go for a hunt. So she went back to her condominium and turned her laptop on to search for her psychotic cousin on the map. Natsuki slummed down at the sofa and took a deep breath.

"I'll get you next time Nao" Natsuki said tiredly." Mai too" Mai just smiled at her and proceed to singing, seeing to it that Natsuki wasn't going to choke her to death for now.

"Ara" Natsuki jolted from her seat remembering that a red-eyed goddess was sitting beside her.

"woah! Shizuru!" Natsuki adjusted her glasses. " Sorry about my eccentric cousin and friend for dragging you here" Natsuki bowed her head just to emphasize how sorry she really was. She was actually guilty that she had entrusted Shizuru to her cousin knowing very well how Nao's mind worked. _It's like Nao's brain is like a broken clock._

"Rest assured that this wouldn't happen again. Did she touch you perversely? Or say something in a lewd way? Tell me and I'll make sure that she gets extra detention and lecturing from me." Natsuki wiped away her messy locks from her face and adjusted again her glasses. It was slipping from all the sweat that she was giving.

Shizuru only giggled girlishly that made natsuki to look at her weirdly

" You ok?" looking at it closely, Shizuru was different. Natsuki touched Shizuru's forehead thinking that she was having a fever.

"Ara~" Shizuru made a seductive noise that Natsuki found herself blushing. _Sexy._

"Sorry." Natsuki quickly said.

"Natsuki does not need to apologize, she hasn't done anything wrong. I was just startled by Natsuki's cold yet soft hand" Shizuru replied as she moved closer to Natsuki, who was frozen in her place. " Natsuki should not worry herself for I am perfectly fine" Natsuki made a relief look." Though I have been feeling a little light headed after I've drank some juice." Natsuki looked at a glass which in her opinion contains tequila and immediately thought that Shizuru was getting drunk

" Would Natsuki help me?" Shizuru seductively continued and Natsuki could only nod. "Ara Natsuki is so kind." _Where do I get this confidence? _Shizuru asked to herself as she finds a new courage in her, like she was ready to tell something about Natsuki but she just can't remember what exactly.

"I'm not really that kind" Natsuki said sheepishly and looked away from Shizuru, her already worn out heart was beating rapidly, like it was ready to burst out from her rib cage and say goodbye.

She can't also help but think that the distance between her and Shizuru was shorter than her pen. She can already smell the sweet jasmine on her, the heat radiating from Shizuru's body and how Shizuru seem to look more attractive especially how her face was blushing.

_Is this how it feels like to have sex? _ Natsuki randomly thought and mentally slapped herself. _I probably should stop watching game of thrones for this._

Shizuru on the other hand was controlling herself so hard so as not to pounce on Natsuki,

Natsuki was getting cute, especially the messy look that she is in. Her raven heard locks where everywhere, her shirt was in disarray (in a sexy way) that showed some of Natsuki's bare skin and how those glasses hanging loosely at her cute nose really adds to the effect of turning on Shizuru.

_Shizuru, don't be a woman eater. Please control yourself, a refined lady should not be thinking in this manner. _

"I can't even associate myself well with people that I sometimes scare them off away and hurt them" Natuski manage to say so that it would distract her thoughts from Shizuru and perhaps to give her sometime to think of a way to handle the situation " I can't even remember people so much because I was too engrossed on books and stuff and to myself. I consider it a miracle that people like Mai, Chie and Aoi, are persistent bugs that saw the real me even if I was selfish at times" Natsuki laughed off the last part.

"But enough about that!" Suddenly changing the topic Natsuki, seeing that the topic was getting emotional in her part " I think we need to get out from here Shizuru, you're getting tipsy" She said with concern. Shizuru was indeed getting tipsy; she was having this crazy idea in her head about eating Natsuki and how she wanted to say those words. It was at the tip of her tongue but she just can't remember what it really is and it frustrate her

"Ara-ara you might be right. I was thinking how that juice Nao-san gave me taste weird"

Natsuki noted to herself that Nao will be punish severely that she needs to read 100 history books and her allowance would be cut down. _Honestly, how on earth can Nao be such a troublemaker at her age?… I wonder what would happen when she's 20 or more._

Mustering her remaining strength Natsuki stood up and reached out for Shizuru "let's go" Shizuru quickly held Natsuki's hand like she had wanted so for many years.

"Lead the way my valiant knight" Shizuru said giggling. The alcohol was getting to her head indeed

"ok Shizuru you really need to freshen up and an ice cold bath would do" Natsuki first went to Mai, Shizuru on hand.

"Mai please clean up I need to take Shizuru home. If you do something stupid again I would eat a load of mayonnaise for a month" Natsuki threaten which made Mai's eye widen in horror. Seeing Natsuki consume those white craps was a nightmare to Mai.

"Holy cow! Don't you dare eat those sorry for the word, shitty food again Natsuki. I swear on my cookbook that you would not consume those again" Mai snapped" I'll do anything so you could just stop eating garbage" Natsuki doesn't know if she should get mad about Mai for insulting her favorite mayonnaise or be happy that Mai was back to herself and was ready to follow as she says.

"Whatever just please clean up here. Get Nao and my card. Thank you" Natsuki quickly left Mai.

As they went out to the karaoke club or whatever it was that Nao decided to go in with Natsuki was relief to be out in the open.

"Shizuru you ok?" Natsuki checked at Shizuru who was constantly giggling behind her, and was walking weirdly that people around them was whispering and looking at them strangely. Natsuki glared at them, trying to scare them off and it worked.

The girl was obviously not ok or normal "that's a no then" Natsuki quickly hailed a cab and gently lead Shizuru in it. Practically Natsuki did not once let go of Shizuru's hand neither did she let her eyes off from Shizuru afraid that the moment she let's go Shizuru would be out in the cab and off somewhere. Shizuru was talking randomly to the taxi driver and to Natsuki, still giggling. Natsuki tried her best to distract shizuru until Shizuru leaned to her shoulder and quite down a bit, slowly drifting to dreamland. Seeing that Shizuru was sleeping made Natsuki to relax. _Alcohol plus Shizuru would be a no no no!_

Shizuru was standing in front of a crowd, it was nostalgic, watching her She can't help but feel a little bit nervous, and afraid but none the less she smiled at them. Giving them her most perfect face and that made everyone clap and cheered for her. Everyone was giving her smiles, fake ones and she clearly knows it. Only the master of façade can tell if one is telling a lie or if one is being real and Shizuru is a master of deceit. She started waving and the crowds cheered more.

They were strangers to her but she had to pretend that she knew them all with all her heart or else they would hate her. She doesn't know why she was here, for a moment she was with Natsuki.

_Natsuki!_ She remembered. She was with Natsuki and now she was with a crowd she can't even remember. She frantically searched for Natsuki, looking for a very familiar serious face. Someone who never tried to drown her to be someone no her. Someone she can feel the real warm.

She searched but she could not find Natsuki only the faces she doesn't understand.

Faces that doesn't see the pain in her eyes.

_Natsuki? Where are you?_

"Shizuru!" Everyone shouted. Cheering her but she was too distracted trying to search for Natsuki. " Smile for us!" they said in union. Shizuru can't help but feel like she was drowning. Like the air around her was poison, choking her. The crowd started surrounding her, trapping her making it hard to move.

"Please excuse me. I need to look for someone" She tried to push herself out but the crowd was still swarming around her.

"Smile for us Princess!" they shouted.

Shizuru was about to cry, she can no longer feel herself, the faces around her was mocking her, they weren't listening to her.

"Stop. Please I need to look for Natsuki" She knelt down hiding herself from the eyes that haunted her.

Eyes that ignored her from within.

_Natsuki help_

Suddenly there was silence around her and the poison like air around her disappeared.

She slowly raised herself and looked around, there was no one but herself. She looked up above her and slowly millions of snowflakes start to descent. It was weird though it was snowing it was warm. She felt safe even though she was alone the snow flakes were keeping her safe and it reminds her.

"Natsuki!" she suddenly exclaimed; she then started walking, now the ground was covered in snow. Wherever she looked everything was covered in white. There wasn't a tree or a post anywhere, just plain white that stretches far and wide. It was better than being surrounded with strangers and scrutinizing eyes.

Shizuru finally stopped in front a huge tree. It felt like hours since she started walking it was a relief that she saw something that could make her stop for a while.

Amazed by the size of the tree, and how it was the only thing that wasn't covered in snow, Shizuru was mesmerized and it felt like she'd seen this tree from before. it was vibrant, and it was the only thing that felt like summer.

She went to the other side of the tree only to stumble down from walking on something.

"Ouch" She winced "Ara dreams can be so weird yet so real." She said to herself.

" A sorry would be nice don't you think?" A familiar voice made her jump and quickly scanned the area.

A person who seem to be surrounded with books was leaning against the tree startled , Shizuru, she could not help find it familiar though she can't see the person's face for it was covered by a book.

"Ara, I'm sorry, I never knew that someone would be here" She apologized and find the words familiar.

"Well now, you know. So you, better be careful next time" said the stranger, the stranger then removed the book to reveal its identity. The stranger had a short pixie raven hair that was in a mess, the stranger seems to be the type of person who doesn't care about clothing because the stranger was wearing a white lab coat with a statement shirt that says _FUCK OFF _and a black short. The stranger had these familiar vibrant emerald eyes that made Shizuru's heart jump. The more Shizuru analyzed the stranger the more she realized that the stranger was just a kid. 14 or 15 of age.

"Well it would be better if Stranger-san wouldn't be sleeping anywhere especially out in the open" Shizuru retorted back.

"This stranger find it comfortable to sleep here and besides I don't see a sign that says that I can't be here" Shizuru was taken a back and can't help but laugh.

"Ara you've got a sharp tongue child"

"Hey Stop talking like you're old enough to be my mother little girl" Shizuru was about to reply out when she realized that she had become a child herself. She was shorter than the stranger; she assumes that she was about 13 or age.

"ara you're right"

"Hey, why are here anyway? It's strange that someone might be able to find my secret hiding spot but since you're here keep it a secret between you and me." Shizuru then scold herself for forgetting that she had to look for Natsuki. She then quickly stood up

"Thank you for reminding me about that Stranger-san. I better go before I forget again. And this place is a secret between us, pinky swear" She smiled that made the stranger to look at her oddly.

"I don't believe in that kind of crap you know, that pinky swear. A promise should be written in papers so that they would not find an excuse to forget and please my name is K-"

"Shizuru? Wake up, here take this" Shizuru slowly opened her eyes as she heard Natsuki's gentle voice.

_ara what a dream. Im sure I know that kid somewhere but where? _Shizuru noticed that she was lying on Natsuki's bed. Then she realized that Natsuki carried her.

_Ara I wish I would have been awake to have hugged her tightly. _Shizuru mischievously thought.

"I'm sorry to wake you up but you have to drink this so that you would feel a lot better tomorrow." Natsuki handed out a glass of water " I look it up in the internet that when someone is slightly drunk just give them water to release out the alcohol. I am not good at this really, when Nao was drunk or Mai I just sleep them off." Natsuki jokingly said.

"Thank you Natsuki" Shizuru smiled and took Natsuki's hand. Holding it.

"No problem and um I bought some medicine just in case you need it."Natsuki tried her best not to stutter or blush even more which Shizuru find it amusing." And oh after that you should take a ice cold bath. It will make you feel even better"

"Natsuki should be tired as well ne? You have been running a lot and after carrying me here would have taken its toll" Shizuru said pulling Natsuki beside her." Let's sleep together then? of course after we take a bath" Shizuru suggested teasingly.

"It's no big deal really, you're not that heavy at all. light as a feather" Natsuki quickly added, She wasn't a sporty person that it amazed her how she could have carried Shizuru and manage to run down to buy some medicine." Ah I've already taken a bath while you were sleeping so you should go ahead and I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the sofa no big deal . so uh yeah hahaha " Natsuki can't help but feel nervous. She doesn't know if Shizuru was still drunk.

_Fuck. what to do now. push her down? hit hear head? NO NO! Natsuki be sensitive here. Shizuru is not some kind of animal that you get to hit her head neither is she Nao. gah I must be so tired that I could think such morbid Ideas!._

SHizuru noticed the troubled look on Natsuki and decide to stop the teasing.

"Ara I think I should take a bath, excuse me for a moment Natsuki" Shizuru excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Oh by the way there's a shirt and some underwear for you to sleep in with so yeah." Natsuki scratched her head.

"Thank you again Natsuki. I really do"

"no big deal. Go on now take a bath already so you can sleep" Natsuki insisted she can't control her blushing anymore. Shizuru was getting into her in a pleasant way.

_ oh by the way I need to charge my phone to call up granpa and ask him about Shizuru. What does he mean that Shizuru is someone that I should have already known. I don't remember someone like her do I? N_atsuki thought hard trying to remember every person she had met but the only thing is that she's not good at remembering names or person. _I blame myself for being a book worm that I can;t remember nonfictional being. I better look at my old stuff tomorrow. _Natsuki yawned and stretched her aching body. _whether Shizuru is real or not She's real to me. __  
><em>

"Shizuru I'm just gonna keep this bed warm for a bit ok. I.." She yawned again."wake me up when you're done" She said tiredly and then removed her glasses " Shizuru" and off Natsuki to sleep.

"Did Natsuki called?" Shizuru called out,she then slowly opened the door after she had fixed herself. "Natsuki?" she called again only to see a sleeping Natsuki.

"Ah. kawaii~!" she squealed and went to where Natsuki is. She then positioned herself beside Natsuki, covering the both of them with a blanket.

"Night Natsuki" she then kissed Natsuki's forehead and felt like exploding.

_ara ara so kawaii. I just hope that I don;t eat you Natsuki..fufufu.._ Shizuru then turned off the lights but before that she can't help but remember about the kid in her dream. How that kid reminds her so much of someone warm and love. _especially that glasses and that voice. _

_"I wanted to know who I really am and what you really are to me Natsuki. It must be fate that had brought us together" with that Shizuru fell into a deep warm slumber as she pushed herself closer to Natsuki. _

_.must be fate. _

* * *

><p>"Can I have my day off?" the girl said" I just need to see that someone" the girl was persistent and clearly was trying to convince a certain stubborn manager. "Seeing her would bring nothing but joy"<p>

"Sheesh. Fine you can have a two day day off" another girl replied in a loud voice

"Make that 4"the girl demanded. Her voice was crystal clear like a diva.

It took a while for the manager to reply that made the girl impatient

"Don't be stingy Haruka. You know I've been following your orders" She retorted.

Haruka sighed " deal. Go ahead and enjoy your 5 day vacation" The girls eyes lighten up that could let you fall.

"Thank you so much Haruka"she hugged her manager.

"But promise me you won't cause any scene that could make the media go wild and cause something that could break my head into two?" the manager quickly said as she moved away from the girl's hug.

the girl smiled" Promise" the manager doesn;t look convince and eyed the girl suspiciously." If you want, we could write a written promise for that so that we can't forget" The girl quickly took a pen, wrote something and sign and then presented the paper to the manager"there. Sign here and rest assured that I won't break that promise" the girl said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>bang bang~ author commits suicide.<p>

Nao: how can you shoot twice if you're dead

me: NAO! shut the fuck up please

Nao: ohh someone's a sour puss

Me: 0_0 No i am not

Nao: Ok then.

Me: arrgg..sarcastic bitch

Nao: PMS

Me: drools.. reminds me of M&M's

Nao:WTF. you're a retard you know

Me: maybe 5% . but everyone's a retard you know

Nao: and this omake is getting long so shut up and just rest already you have work tomorrow

Me: NOOOooo. OK:)

Nao: face-palm. review if u wish, hate if u must but please tell us what you think so far


End file.
